


Выпьем?

by Rubin_Red



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubin_Red/pseuds/Rubin_Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на кинк-фест по заявке: "Майкл/Джеймс; секс по пьяни (blowjob или handjob), "утреннее прозрение считаем просто недоразумением, все будет как раньше. окей? окей.", но через пару дней адского юста они снова "выпивают" вместе".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выпьем?

Майкл смеется и опрокидывает очередной шот. Джеймс тоже смеется, но смех получается какой-то надрывный, словно через силу. Нужно просто выпить. Еще. Будто и не пьян вовсе, хотя в голове пусто и кажется, что там порхают горячие снежинки. Да, странное определение. Но вот Джеймс именно так и чувствует, потому что, то горячо и кровь будто пульсирует внутри; то вдруг обдает холодом осознания, что за мысли там бродят. И Джеймс исправно опрокидывает очередную порцию текилы и тут же заедает лаймом. Вообще-то он уже настолько устал сегодня, что нужно отправляться спать. Пожалуй, это последняя здравая идея. Потом все как в замедленном кино. Майкл, определенно что-то говорит, а потом пытается прикурить, это почему-то не выходит, поэтому Джеймс – как более трезвый здесь – отбирает зажигалку и щелкает.  
\- Черт, ты не умеешь, отдай обратно, - Майкл, зажав зубами сигарету, тянется к Джеймсу.  
\- Не-ет, ты слишком пьян, - уворачивается МакЭвой.  
\- Да как… - Майкл приподнимается…  
А вот дальше все пошло совсем уж странно. Джеймс помнит, что они упали. Ну это как раз понятно – они пытались дотянуться до злополучной зажигалки, которая укатилась под диван. Собственно, сигареты у Майкла уже нет, но его губы так близко, что Джеймс на какой-то миг замирает, пытаясь переварить что же происходит. Майкл замирает вместе с ним и вглядывается в глаза, будто хочет разглядеть там нечто важное. А там лишь плещется дикое возбуждение, крепко замешанное на алкоголе.  
Разговоров больше нет, как и мыслей. Есть лишь безумное притяжение, словно они два мощных магнита, притянувшихся друг к другу. Майкл криво ухмыляется и тут же накрывает губы Джеймса своими. И словно это именно то, что было нужно, просто необходимо, только они еще не догадывались об этом. Поцелуй выходит слишком горячим, с привкусом соли, текилы и лайма. В какой-то миг воздуха не хватает и Майкл перестает терзать рот Джеймса. Это как раз тот момент, когда еще можно повернуть назад и все забыть. И немой вопрос отражается во взгляде каждого. Но Джеймс решает за двоих, чуть вскидывает бедра и забирается ладонью под рубашку Майкла. А дальше их уносит.  
Кажется, что между ними воздух искрит и вот-вот взорвется, стоит лишь щелкнуть зажигалкой и тогда они на самом деле сгорят.  
\- Я… о, боже, - выстанывает Майкл, уткнувшись в шею Джеймса.  
Где чьи ладони – непонятно. Они сплелись, словно две лозы, вплавились друг в друга. Пальцы Майкла крепко обхватывают член – когда Джеймс оказался со спущенными штанами он так и не понял. Все что Джеймс может – толкнуться в ладонь, в эту желанную тесноту, впиться губами в так беспечно подставленную шею. И тут же запустить свою руку вниз, чтобы ощутить чужой налитой член, чтобы двигаться в унисон. Трение влажной кожи, поцелуи-укусы, резкие движения на грани боли и бурлящее в крови желание. Еще немного. Джеймс уверен, что продержится дольше. Еще совсем немного. Хотя это пытка, сладко-мучительная. Ее хочется продлить навечно и в то же время закончить прямо сейчас. Майкл сдается первым. Джеймсу хочется улыбнуться с превосходством, но его тоже накрывает, и между их плотно прижатыми телами становится еще более влажно.

***

Проснуться с раскалывающей голову пополам болью, затекшими мышцами от неудобной позы, жуткой сухостью во рту – это знакомая ситуация. Джеймс не раз мучился похмельем. Но в этот раз что-то было не так. Рядом завозились и застонали.  
\- Твою мать…  
\- Эрик?  
\- Кто?  
\- То есть… Майкл.  
\- Вроде…  
Джеймс открывает глаза, потолок немного покачивался и жутко хотелось отключиться. Картина представшая перед глазами на какой-то момент повергает в ступор. Две бутылки текилы, одна пустая, подсохшие кусочки лайма на столе, дорожки соли, словно кокаин забытый по недосмотру, сброшенные на пол диванные подушки. Майкл полуголый – штаны невнятным комком валяются поодаль. Сам Джеймс не в лучшем состоянии: тот же беспорядок в одежде, те же невнятные пятна на животе. И тут подсознание решает добить, подбрасывая картинки, одна другой неприличнее. Словно кадры наспех подклеенной кинопленки: вот они выпивают по первому шоту, смеются, что-то обсуждают, а вот их тела прижаты друг другу и они целуются так, будто завтра конец света настанет. А дальше все еще хуже, вернее очень даже лучше, но…  
\- Черт, - произносит Джеймс, сжимая голову руками. Майкл с трудом поднимается, отводя взгляд, натягивает одежду. Он на миг замирает, будто хочет что-то сказать, но лишь качает головой и уходит. Дверь легко закрывается, отрезая Майкла, теперь Джеймс остался один и наконец выдыхает, поняв насколько был напряжен. Контрастный душ проясняет мысли, и вчерашний инцидент (а именно так именует МакЭвой произошедшее) кажется просто сном.

Они не говорят об этом. Ни единого слова о том, что произошло. Но Джеймс уверен, что Майкл так же много думает об инциденте. Никаких упоминаний. Только взгляды, брошенные как бы невзначай, обжигающие, пробирающие. Только случайные прикосновения, от которых током пробегает возбуждение, отдаваясь в каждом нерве. А еще сны. Теперь действительно именно сны, от которых просыпаешься весь взмокший, со сбитым дыханием и перепачканным спермой постельным бельем. Воображение так и подбрасывает варианты того, что могло бы быть.  
Несколько дней проходят как в тумане. Это неправильно. Не должно ведь так выворачивать всю душу наизнанку совершенно обыденное происшествие. Подрочили по пьяни друг другу. С кем не бывает? О том, что давно этого хотелось, Джеймс предпочитает не думать.  
Майкл появляется на пороге ближе к вечеру, когда солнце почти село, когда сумерки накрыли город и вот-вот ночь вступит в свои права, даст возможность раскрыться и сделать то, что никогда не посмеешь при свете дня. В руках Майкла – бутылка текилы. Джеймс еще подумал, что лайма у него все равно нет. Хотя на самом деле какая разница? К черту текилу! Он вынимает бутылку из крепко сжатых пальцев – будто Майкл не уверен или сам не знает что здесь делает, поэтому злополучная бутылка словно последняя преграда. Это не так, Джеймс уверен, иначе тот не пришел бы. И если у Майкла хватило смелости, то… Джеймс, отметая сразу все сомнения и размышления, притягивает его к себе и впивается в губы. Майкл отвечает в тот же миг, напористо и сильно. Сегодня выпивка не нужна. Уж Джеймс точно хочет быть трезвым, чтобы запомнить каждый миг.  
Ладони на обнаженной коже, поцелуи, резонирующее желание – все как в воспоминаниях.  
\- Ты уверен? – спрашивает Майкл, обдавая горячим дыханием ключицу.  
\- Не сомневайся.  
И Майкл не сомневается. Это вопрос – последний шанс отступить и оставить все в прошлом, и он утерян, стоит признать, без сожалений.  
И снова кожа к коже, горячо, влажно и хочется большего. Джеймс понятия не имеет как все произойдет. То есть теоретически представляет, а вот на практике… Но Майкл пришел подготовленным: кондом и смазка уже лежат рядом.  
Майкл нежен и груб одновременно. На миг мелькает мысль, что подобное он проделывает не впервые, слишком уж выверенные движения. Но Джеймс игнорирует эту горечь так некстати вкрадывающуюся в сладость запретно-дозволенного. Он насаживается на пальцы, стонет и еще шире разводит ноги. Наверняка это выглядит очень развратно.  
Первая боль постепенно стихает, она остается, но какая-то приглушенная и возбуждение снова возвращается, чтобы унести ввысь и сбросить оттуда. Жарко, влажно, похотливо. Правильно. Движения Майкла резкие и сильные, ладони крепко сжимают бедра, дергают на себя. Горячий язык выводит узоры вдоль позвоночника. И когда пальцы обхватывают член, Джеймс сдается. Майкл прикусывает его загривок, вырывая стон, заглушая собственный.  
Они обессиленные валятся рядом, пытаясь отдышаться. И когда просыпаются в следующий раз снова рядом, снова в весьма неприличном виде, то первое что делают – смотрят друг другу в глаза.

 

Июль, 2011.


End file.
